The floating leaf
by Elen Helwa
Summary: Full of romance but not just that, there's a good plot also. No one is going to be alone: Ginny and Draco, Hermione and Harry and Ron and ?. All begins with a little fight in a quidditch game but the story goes much beyond that.
1. Chapter 1 The game

_This will be a short fanfic. At least I think it will be. That depends in what you want, I have a good plot planned and it will fill up probably 10 chapters. The frequency of the actualizations also depends you, I'm moved by reviews, so read and review even if you hated, please. And if you loved you got more reasons to review because I won't post new chapters without new reviews.  
  
I'm Brazilian and this is my first fanfic in English, I'm doing this with all my heart but sometimes heart isn't enough.(As it has been proved). So let me know. If this fic don't work out in english I'll probably (probably, not necessarily) do it again in Portuguese.  
  
I will read the chapter once more to fix some possible grammar mistakes. Thanks! __  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The game**

  
  
Another morning and he couldn't take it any more. She was in his mind like a plague, eating his brain, fulfilling his heart, poisoning his blood. And he knew it, she was only playing with him, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Ron? Are you alright?" Mione said with worrying in her brown eyes.  
  
"Fine Mione, don't you worry so…" he sounded sad.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Where's Harry?" He cut her "You should care about him you know, he's the one acting weird this days."  
  
"Everybody is acting weird this days. Harry barley speaks and you looks…well...like that." She took a long breath. "Girl's problems Ron?"  
  
"We're gonna to be late for class" Ron said, and Hermione forgot all about that conversation, took Ron's arm and start running "Oh for Merlin, where's my head."  
  
They run for they're potions class, and Snape was already waiting in the door with cold look. "Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley, late? You just lose ten points for Gryffindor, I hope you're proud of yourselves". Both of them just looked down and entered. They sited by Harry's side and studded quiet.  
  
It was a boring theory class, Snape was talking and talking and no one was paying attention. Harry stopped to see what people were doing, he always did that, he liked to observe people. Ron was looking to the Slytherin side with crying eyes, he did his best to hided it but it was impossible. Harry couldn't tell who he was looking at, but he started wondering, Ron was sad this days, but he didn't knew that was bordering him, he even had a clue, but now he had one. Would be Malfoy? Nah…  
  
Draco was writhing something with a concentrated look, his hair falling in his eyes and he passed his hands in his hair over and over again, Harry didn't liked Malfoy but he knew him just enough to know that he was definitely nervous, probably about the game that afternoon, Harry was also nervous but not that much, he was been the Gryffindor captain for one year now, and he got use to it, but was the first Malfoy's game as a captain. Poor guy, he thought, "worried or not you will lose Malfoy".  
  
Beside this two, everyone looked pride normal, Mione, paying attention. Pansy and that other Shytherin's girl, Blaise, wore talking. Neville with a scared face looking to Snape like he was gonna eat him or something like that. And the rest, well, he couldn't tell the class was over and everyone stud up.  
  
"Ron, tell Ginny that the time will meet in the Quidditch Pitch after lunch." he said looking down.  
  
"You told her already, yesterday remember?" Ron asked him with a rude tone.  
  
"Yeah, well…I know, but…she could forget"  
  
"You totally know she wouldn't Harry" Mione look at him with indignant eyes. "She aspect this for too long"

* * *

Ginny was completely nervous. She started wondering if she could do anything shivering like she was. "I'm the best beater ever, Minerva told me so, there's nothing to worry about" she thought, "But maybe she was only being nice" she thought again.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron said but Ginny even moved. "Ginny??" he said louder.  
  
"Yeah…ah…Hey Ron." She answered a little dizzy.  
  
"Harry told me to remember you the meeting today, after lunch, you know?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let's go down them, its already time"  
  
"The meeting? Now? I thought it would be after…" But Ron broke of. "It's already time for lunch, Ginny, now calm down, or, in that game, you will heat a bludger in my head besides Malfoy's head."  
  
She just said yes with her head, and went down with her brother.  
  
Getting there, sitting down and looking at all that food. She couldn't take her mind of the game, so she just took a big breath and waited.  
  
Ron was not a bit worried about the game. The only thing in this mind was her hair going down in her face, her pale skin, and cold, polite smile. He couldn't have fallen in love with her, what he was thinking about, she was too gorgeous for him, besides everything else.  
  
"You look far Ron…" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm just worried about the game" he lied.  
  
"And you Harry?" she turn to Harry, not really wanting to take anything else for Ron. "I'm worried about you"  
  
"You? Ah…about me? Why Mione?" he said a little surprised, but definitely happy.  
  
"Why? You don't talk to me anymore, and when you do…you don't even look me in the eyes. You aren't telling me everything Harry Potter, and I know. So just spit out."  
He though a long breathe and said with a calm and soft voice "Silly of me…isn't Mione? You just know me to much, but maybe…I know you more"  
  
Hermione would answer but Ginny cut of any of her thoughts. "Harry, Ron? Everybody is waiting. And I would forget? Honestly…"  
  
"Sorry…Ginny…" they both said without really caring, stood up and quietly moved, Harry shot a glance to Hermione, and for the first time he saw a new look on her face, an I-don't-bloody-know-what-to-do look. But before anything else Ginny took him and Ron by the arm and shot them a fire look. "Faster! The game will start and we won't even have a meeting if you two keep walking like that."

* * *

It was a fast meeting, and boring too. Far from what Ginny aspect, Harry just review some moves with the chasers, told the time some things, but when he came to her she expected that he would tell her some commands or any thing like that, but he said "You'll be fine Ginny…". What the hell was that You-will-be-fine bullshit? "I need some tactics, commands, any exciting quidditch thing do", she thought.  
  
"Let's go guys" Harry called them not really excited. Ginny rolled her eyes "that was it?", she expected much more for her first quidditch meeting.  
  
The Slytherin time was already there, Harry moved forward and shock Draco's hand looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"Good luck, Malfoy." Harry said staring him,  
  
"Keep the bloody luck for you Potter." He said ever colder.  
  
Everyone stud up in theirs brooms and started flying. The game began. Ginny was a little dizzy with all that movement, in the trainings things were quieter. She tried focus in the bludger, she saw it coming right strait to her, she prepared and took a shot to a Slytherin chaser, he made a move and the bludger passed far for him, he glared at her.  
  
"Nice try Weasley, keep that way please" Malfoy whispered in her heir, he was just by her said, she didn't saw him, she was so concentrated. But his warm breath in her neck made her shiver, and he noted.  
  
"I know I'm hot Weasley but calm down" he said with a sexy look  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, keep an eye in the snitch!" she answered without knowing what else to say. He just glared. "How disgusting a person can be…" she thought. She started looking for the bludger again, there it comes, she took another shoot, this time it hit strait in a Slytherin player, she couldn't even tell who was it, she just smiled. Looking up she saw the snitch, she got so stupefied, it was so close, if she want too she could grab it with one move. But before she think anything else she saw a bludger going strait to her, even closer, she made a fast move without thinking, the bludger hit Malfoy's chest, he followed from his broom.  
  
Everybody stopped except Harry because he didn't saw it, he was to busy fallowing the snitch. She saw this scene one thundered times, Harry going for the snitch, but from that point of view it as much more exciting, he drown closer and closer, she could fell her heart beating against her chest, he got it!  
  
But now she remembered what happened, Malfoy, she had hit him. She flied down going to him, but there was a bunch of people next to his fallen body. She drew closer and Minerva started screaming at her.  
  
"Miss Weasley what wore you thinking?" she took a breathe "Hitting Malfoy like…"  
  
"Your bloody Weasley!" Malfoy got to his feats screaming louder and coming next to her.  
  
"Your poor family didn't told you any manners, when you shot a bludger in someone's chest you normally says you are sorry!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't intended to" she said a little sorry indeed.  
  
"Of course you didn't, you're a too bloody bad beater to know where your bludger is going to! Potter just freak out putting you in his time! Oh, wait a second, he's a freak already!"  
  
"You don't need to act like a girl, making this scene just because you're hurt Malfoy " Potter interview with a cold voice, very unusual in his mouth.  
  
"Potter! Defending the poor and ridiculous, pathetic Weasley as usual" he said with a cold smile.  
  
"Enough!" Minerva shouted, but everyone ignored her.  
  
"If you keep like take I will strake you for real." Harry said moving forward.  
  
"I'll make your regret your words as well Malfoy" Ron stud by Harry's side.  
  
"You know you won't do a thing Ron" Blaise said. Her cold and at the same time warm voice made him weaker, he couldn't face her or he would just melt, what kind of power was that?  
  
Ron didn't say a word, as Blaise expected. Harry gave him a weird look and started talking.  
  
"Malfoy and your personal bitch, why don't you just quit and we make…" but Harry was interrupted by Hermione. "Harry, calm down, you already make to much of this!"  
  
"And who are you to say to me if it's enough?" he was rude with her. He regretted, but she could hurt his proud like that, he was in a middle of a fight, he couldn't stop just because she said so. Looking at her hurt expression he regretted even more, he couldn't stand those big brow eyes wed, burning to cry. So he just looked down forgetting all about the fight.  
  
"I'm no one's bitch Potter" Blaise shouted at Harry but Ginny answered. "Right Blaise! You're everyone's bitch!"  
  
Blaise make a move to protest, she had lived demons in her eyes, but Minerva was taking this for to long so she just broke of. "Be quiet you all! Now!!!" every studded quiet this time, surprised that she got their attention she started "Don't you respect anyone? You're having detentions!" all made a move to protest. "Be quiet! I'm not finish! Draco and Ginny will take the dust of the library books" They both made a furious glance at her, but Minerva totally ignored them. "Harry and Hermione will polish the silver in the trophy room without magic. Blaise and Ron will organize the brooms closet, no magic, of course. And may I say that these detentions will take a week. And this game is canceled"  
  
Everyone started talking, better, shouting, but Minerva just moved forward ignoring them. Harry quit protesting, that wasn't that bad, he would spend a lot time with Hermione, and then he could make up things with her. He was rude all right, but she would forgive him, well, wouldn't she? He would do anything for her forgiveness, anything.  
  
Draco almost hit Minerva, but Blaise grabbed him by his arms, shooting him a what-are-you-thinking-? look. He had fire flames in his eyes. He took her hands of him coldly, without looking at her, and walked away, not looking back.  
  
"You're hurt!" she screamed at him.  
  
"I'll be fine! Doesn't madder anyway!" he screamed louder.  
  
Blaise stud alone looking to Ron's eyes fixed on her, she made a superior smile and moved away. Ron started walking away for everyone, and no one noted, "Why?" he kip wondering "Why her? She will never love back. And I'll suffer for her for the rest of my life?" he stopped surprised with himself "Hell, I want to be with her for the rest of my life…how terrible things can be…"  
  
Harry moved his mouth to say something but got pride intimidated with Hermione furious look, so he just looked down, and she left. Hermione had just one thing in her mind "Detention?? I? And Harry was the rude one, he was in that stupid fight, I was just training to calm things down and for that I get a detention? Honestly, how unfair things are!"  
  
Ginny looked to Harry and saw his sad eyes focus in Hermione, every step she made was like a knife in his heart, she could tell. So to warm him up she tried to say something funny.  
  
"What a game Harry." That wasn't exactly funny, but maybe would do. And it did. With a forced smile Harry said "For a first game was pride exiting you know? That's a beginning of one wonderful carrier!"  
  
They both started laughing sadly.

* * *

_Next chapter: this first chapter is not really exciting but in the next one the plot will take shape in the forbidden forest, and those detentions will be full of kisses and lover's fights, maybe some snogs, I'll let my characters act by themselves as I normally do.  
  
Once again: please bloody review, I really need to know if you liked._  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 02 Lost kisses

_I was just about to stop writing. But I promised myself that if I had one review I would keep going. So thanks a lot for you review aliceghost, I really had the "no anonymous reviews" button selected by accident. Newbie stuff.  
  
I know I said I would finish this fic in one week, but now classes started so I don't know how long I'm going to take. I'll do my best. Reviews really inspire me, more then I though it would.   
  
This chapter is indeed romantic. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
_

* * *

**

Lost kisses

**   
  
Getting to the common room Ginny and Harry saw Hermione studying near the fireplace with Ron by her side. They approached them, as soon as Hermione noted she got on her feet looking hard to Harry, he looked down, Ginny pushed him to go forward, and they sated next to Ron.  
  
"She didn't forgot Harry…and you shouldn't expect lest from her." Ron said pretending he was passing a page. "She's talking more about this detention and what an ass you were then her N.E.W.T.s test".  
  
"More than the N.E.W.T.s?" Harry said scared.  
  
"Much more." Ron told him with a scared look too. "You were an ass indeed, my I say"  
  
"Yes you were…" interviewed Ginny. "But you can make out with her tonight, you're having your detentions together, right?"  
  
Ron shivered, but no one noted. Blaise, he would spend the night with her, alone. He has tried not to thing about that, not thing about her, but it was inevitable. She had him in her hands, and he kept punishing himself for being glade, glade that he was going to see her all this week  
  
"Polish the silver in the trophy room isn't really romantic you know…" Harry said without thinking.  
  
"Romantic?" Ginny and Ron said surprised. "Since when you and Hermione…" Ginny started.  
  
"I said too much. Just…just forget about it please…" Harry left the common room.  
  
Both of them didn't care, and kept their thoughts in their minds.   
  
The night was coming. And Ginny couldn't stop her heart from beating so hard. She kept herself thinking about his warm breathe in her neck, his almost white, blonde hair falling in his eyes and especially his intimidating gray look. He was so beautiful that she couldn't look at him for long. "He's a bloody Malfoy…A disgusting thing…and he's nothing…nothing…but…that." She forced herself to think, but it was only words echoing in her mind without meaning.  
  
"But you're the one who hit him with a bludger" she thought more carefully. How she would stand him after what she did? Looking to the Quidditch Pinch by the window she remembered all the moments of her terrible first game.  
  
"Ginny…dinner time…let's go" Ron said with a low voice, like he was also with his mind far. He stood up, and she nodded.  


* * *

Harry and Hermione were sited down eating quietly without looking to each other, fixing their eyes in the plate but their minds were burning thinking about anything to start talking to each other again.  
  
"You will eat this cookie?" Harry started with a trembling voice. Wasn't exactly the cutest thing to say, but maybe it would do.  
  
"No Harry…take it…" She said a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Great!" Harry thought, "Now she's more strange and uncomfortable then even…Amazing Potter, amazing…now what? That can you say?"  
  
"Thanks…" He said finally, taking the cookie, without looking at her, he couldn't stand look at her brown eyes.  
  
"You're welcome…" She said drinking her juice. Trying to look natural.  
  
"Come on! What kind of shit is this?" Hermione looked up hoping to be Harry who said that, but no, it was Ron, so she just looked down, disappointed.  
  
"Hi Ron" Harry said with a cold we-fought-what-you-expected-? look  
  
"Sorry…" Ron said doing that weird gesticulation thing that he normally did.  
  
"I see you soon Hermione." Harry said and stood up "I'll be waiting you in the trophy room" it was a cold distant voice. No like Harry's voice at all. Hermione felt her skin shiver when she heard her name pronounced like that by Harry.  
  
"Ahh…I should be going too, you know, detention…whatever, bye" Ginny felt the strange air that fulfilled that table and preferred just to stay away, not knowing where she would go.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood quiet thinking in other things not really caring for each other.

* * *

Ginny kept walking fast, looking down. In despair she started running, crying silence tears. No one saw her because no one was in her way, and if there was she couldn't tell. She couldn't stop thinking in that game, in bludgers, in her quidditch trainings, and especially, Malfoy. All her thoughts were mixed, like a brainstorm eating her heart. All dose feeling was a torture.  
  
Suddenly she stopped, looking around she noted. She was in the library. It was dark and cold. "Take the dust right? Maybe if I start this now I won't see Malfoy" that made a lot of reason in her mind but she didn't want to spend lest time with him, even denying this.  
  
"Miss me?" Draco whispered in her heir, and she shivered like the other time. He noted, and did a cold superior smile. "I didn't expected you so soon" he said.  
  
"Disappointed Malfoy?" Ginny said taking a book to start the taking the dust thing.  
  
"Not at all, Weasley." He said and she made a questioning look. "We'll finish this faster. And I'll have to spend last time with you." He said not being completely honest.  
  
"Sure Malfoy." She said trying to hide her disappointed voice.

* * *

Hermione was the first to stood up; Ron looked at her for a while, and thought how things were easier when he had a crush for Hermione. He made a little sad smile.  
  
"Things change, don't they, Hermione?" Ron said feeling all the sorrow in his heart.  
  
"They change Ron, more then they should." She blinked and made a sad smile. "I'm going".  
  
She started walking, passing without note anyone. All dose people, she knew then for so long, and now they seemed so far, like they weren't part of her life anymore. She kept her mint in Harry, he was wrong all right but she couldn't let things like that.  
  
Walking without note, she saw that she was already in the trophy room; it was dark with a shimmering moonlight coming throw. She saw Harry, in his knees, cleaning a trophy with a distance look, his face was wed and unreadable. Sawing him like that needing her made her want to try and forget all about anything.   
  
"Hi Harry…are you alone here for too long?" she tried to be nice.  
  
"Maybe" he though a long breathe. "Honestly, I don't know." He forced a smile.  
  
"You know what Harry? I'm tired! That's going on between us?" She started crying.  
  
"What's going on between us? Wish I knew." He said in despair, getting in his foots, drawling closer. When he noted he was holding her in his arms, hugging her tide.  
  
"This isn't just about the detention and our little fight is it Mione?" Harry said.  
  
She seemed relived to hear Harry's voice sounding like his own voice again. "No Harry, I don't think is just about that." She looked up, looking at him in the eyes. She never saw him looking at her like that; his eyes were wed but with some shine admiration, a comfortable and relieved look. He closed his eyes and her heart started beating hard.

* * *

Ron saw Hermione going, vanishing in the crowd. It was time, so he walked fast, trying to find anger in the mix of his feelings. He wouldn't let her use him again. He was burning inside, kill her wouldn't be a bad idea. But he stopped in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, crying in despair, all he wanted was her soft leaps touching his own again. He heard a sound. He knew, was Blaise.  
  
She stepped closer and closer, graphed him by his neck and kissed him hard, lying down with him in the floor. All his veins pouted harder, her lips were warm, fulfilling his mouth with fast little kisses, he couldn't control him hands drawling her closer. She was wearing a black little blouse; he started to take it of.  
  
"Oh, Ron" she said in a gasp. And he came to him mind again, she used him again, and he didn't care, wanting more. "Let's go inside the brooms closet". She pulled him up.

* * *

He looked at her. The little Weasley sister, she has grow, he couldn't look at her at the same away. Her sweet delicate moves, taking book by book with a concentrate look, her wild hair falling in her eyes, and she made some short moves to take her hair away.  
  
"I'm really sorry Malfoy. For the bludger…" she said and he looked strait to her eyes, so she looked down. "You know."  
  
"I know you didn't mean it" he said with a polite smile. "But should."  
  
"Why?" she made a strange face to him. Then she thought, "Of course I should, he's a Malfoy."  
  
"If you think I haven't give you reasons enough I'll work harder." He stopped staring her. But then, he looked at her again. "Were you crying Weasley?"  
  
"I'm not my brother you know?" Ginny screamed at him.  
  
"Yeah, I know" he said with a cold voice. "But that…" he made a smile and looked deeper at her. "Doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Not of your business Malfoy" she said without knowing what else to say.  
  
"Yes you did." He moved forward to her, moving one hand in her face, she blinked. He made some slid moves with his fingers. "Certainly you cried."  
  
"Like you care. Malfoy" she said in a rude tone.  
  
He made a smile "You're not denying it, Weasley."  
  
"I'm…not…my…brother…Malfoy!" she said with anger in her voice.  
  
"Does it bother you Weasley, calling you Weasley, like I call your brother? Oh sorry, Weasley" he loved to tease her. She became red, and her mouth made some moves, like she was going to say something but she couldn't find the words.  
  
"Don't push me Malfoy" She though a long hard breathe. "Don't"  
  
"But I love it" he made a funny voice.  
  
"Don't push me or I'll..." she started, but he interrupted her. "You'll what? Hit me with a bludger again?"  
  
She start laughing. She was laughing of herself, he made her so angry that it was funny.  
  
"What you're laughing at?" he looked a little insecure now, that was indeed inspected.  
  
"Of this…I barely know you, and I suppose to hate you, for all you did to my family, and all dose I love. But thinking again, what you did indeed? You just tease them, like you're teasing me now. You're not a bad, horrible guy…you just tease people."  
  
He opened his mouth twice, but he couldn't find the words that was bizarre, he always had an answer for anything. He felt strange, she was saying the true, he just teased people, like a little spoiled boy.   
  
"You tease people like a spoiled little boy." She said smiling.   
  
She let him without words and now she was reading his mind? He opened his mouth again and didn't say a thing. She noted and laughed harder.  
  
"It's enough for today." She made a ironic did-I-bothered-you-? look. He was red and he just said. "It's late." He moved away from the library, without looking back. "Humiliating…just humiliating", he thought.

* * *

Hermione moved forward, and she felt all pieces of Harry's body touching her own body. She closed her eyes. She felt his hand softly against her neck, his warm breath closer then even. He's soap smell taking over her mind, and when she couldn't think of anything else she felted his mouth against her, kissing her softly, as she thought it would be.  
  
They made little smiles between each kiss, his hands against her back, moving softly. Throwing his tongue sweetly in her mouth. She took one of her hands in his neck, she felt his pulse hard in her hand.  
  
"I, I…" Harry started.  
  
"I know Harry" she interrupted him with her hand in his mouth, she could feel how warm and wet his mouth was, she shivered, and kissed him harder, moving him against the wall. Without note she was crying, happy tears, and so was he.  
  
They heard a noise, and stopped suddenly. Looking around they saw her, Mrs. Norris, that boring cat.  
  
"Filch! She will tell him." Harry said worried.  
  
"Let's run away them!" she said with shining eyes. He looked at her with a curious look, that wasn't something Hermione would say.  
  
"Come on silly!" she grabbed him by the arm and they started running.  
  
They run to the Gryffindor Tower. Got in the common room laughing hard.  
  
"Shiii" Hermione said trying to hide her smiles with her hands. "Let's go sleep!" she whispered in his ears.  
  
"Can I go with you?" He whispered in hers.  
  
She gave him a funny look. "Not so fast, Harry Potter"  
  
"I see you tomorrow them" he said with a calm warm voice, smiling. For now on he could only smile.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow" she gave him a soft kiss, smiled and moved to the girl dormitory. He stood there, admiring her.

* * *

They got to the brooms closet, it was dark and dirt in there. She didn't stopped kissing him, pushing him against her. He let his hands move freely in her body. She looked strait in his eyes, looking at her piercing green dark eyes that close, he started looking for some love in them, and he find it, in the deep of her eyes, he felled, she loved him.  
  
"You love me" he said stopping her kisses. First she looked surprised, and made an uncomfortable smile. But then she recovered all her slytherin arrogant tone.  
  
"Love you, Weasley?" She made a snob glare. "Who do you think you are?" she moved closer pressing him against some brooms, she whispered in his left ear "I'm just…having…fun…" He felt his blood rush in his veins but this time for anger. He pulled her away.  
  
Surprised, she got on her foot, that was so not Ron. She opened her mouth, but he rush of the closet, slamming the door in her face.

* * *

It was a full moon night. The wind was cold, howling in despair. He's hair moved wildly. He was all in black, with a bag in one hand and a little kettle in the other, moving forward quietly. He got in the Forbidden forest, and there it was, yew, that was an ordinary thing in the forest, he inclined down and grabbed a branch. He looked around for a while, "where was it?" he thought, his heartbeat going faster, he knew that the centaurs would fell him, sooner or latter. He stepped in something, looking down there it was, fluxweed, it has grow in time. He sighed relived, and picked down.  
  
He got out the forest, what wasn't exactly the most secure place. He sited next to the Whomping Willow, not that close of course, it didn't even noted him. "So far, so good" he thought, trying to calm down. There was wormwood, jobberknoll feathers, dead cockroach, ashwinder eggs among other things in his bag, he took the wormwood and cut it in little peaces, hold some and dropped in the kettle, "Jobberknoll feathers now" he said trying to remember. "Yes, that's it". He took two and dropped. It was bizarre; the wormwood pieces and the feathers mixed and became an orange liquid.  
  
He dropped three yew's branches in the kittle, squished the fluxweed, and a gray liquid came out of it. Suddenly he herd a noise, something moving in the forest, he stood up very fast, and dashed with the kettle, the liquid followed in the grass and he herd a burning sound, quickly he took the bag and the kittle and started running as fast as he could. 

* * *

_I hope you liked. It was indeed romantic as I said. And this guy in the forest, he will be reveled but not for now. Try to find out I'm leaving the clues.  
  
Next chapter: The effect this potion caused, and the effect of those detentions. And of course more interesting detentions.  
  
One little thing: I normally write listening to music so; every couple has a song right? I get inspired by some songs and though about the couple's songs. Harry/Hermione – Try, Nelly Furtado; Draco/Ginny – Iris, Goo goo dolls; Ron/Blaise – Beautiful, Christina Aguilera (I don't know about this one, it's too soft, you know?). I heard a lot of stuff like zombie, cranberries in the "sad running Ginny" part. So, if you agree with these songs or want to suggest something let me know. Thanks, bye. _   
  



End file.
